


Ferris Wheel

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred scares Hermione on a Ferris wheel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Ferris Wheel

Hermione peaked through the fingers covering her eyes. Fred had, for the moment, stopped rocking their car.

“Hermione, we’re perfectly safe.” Fred placed an arm around her shoulders.

“Easy for you to say! You’re not afraid of heights!” Hermione countered. “Why did I agree to come on this Ferris wheel with you anyway?”

Fred’s hands wrapped around hers, and gently pulled them down from her face. “For the view.” He grinned.

It was a breathtaking view, and not only the sun setting over the tree line. Being around Fred always took her breath away.

“I guess that’s true.” Hermione smiled.


End file.
